The Abyss
by Firediva0
Summary: "Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." The First Law of Equivalent Exchange. (Fullmetal Alchemist)


Title: The Abyss

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black

Rating: T

Summary: "Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

AN: Written primarily for Quidditch League, Final 1. Team: Wimbourne Wasps, Position: Keeper

* * *

He was weightless as he floated in this seemingly endless abyss of darkness. There was no pain, nor was there happiness. Just a strange sense of peace that nearly overwhelmed his soul.

Everything was tranquil, and there was practically nothing that sent him into alarm.  
It was weird, yet for some reason it was needed. With every calm breath he took, Sirius could feel his heartbeat vibrate through his soul.

A pleasant numbness took over his mind, and the faint sound of humming reached his ears.

So nice, so sweet… This was what he needed in his life.  
If only good things could last forever.

Almost as if it were all a mere dream, the darkness slowly began to transform and was burned by the light. The light, so bright that it nearly burned his eyes, slowly came closer to him, as if hesitant.

With an almost timid demeanor, Sirius was slowly enveloped in it until the darkness was no more.

Slowly, ever so slowly, images came into focus until Sirius found himself staring at a scene that he couldn't remember happening.

Sitting precariously in a chair in the far corner of the library in Hogwarts sat… himself. However, he looked younger. His shaggy brown hair lay wildly down until his shoulders, and his grey eyes shone brightly in amusement as they regarded the person next to them.

Grey eyes, even more entrancing than his own, watched him with a cool gaze as the owner lifted a pale hand to run through his blond hair.

"You know, Sirius…" The blond began, lips curling slightly in amusement.

"You can fight all you want now, but when I win your heart- and I will win it- it won't be because of any trickery. It will because you want me," he finished. His voice held so much conviction that for a second, Sirius was simply stunned into silence. His younger self, however, seemed to have no problem with the blatant arrogance the blond had shown.

"Oh, and why would you think that?" his younger self asked, smirking slightly and eyes glinting even more brightly in the light. Lucius simply smiled, unperturbed by the dare that was clearly in those gray eyes, and continued on.

"I know that you harbor feelings for me. Go ahead, play the light lion for now, but I _will_ remind you just how mind blowing the dark can be." With that said, Lucius strode away from a largely grinning Sirius, and exited the library.

As soon as the blond was out of sight, the images formed into yet another scene.  
Here, a boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes glared fiercely at Sirius's younger self.  
"Are you insane?!" he asked, mouth curled into a snarl as he gazed into grey orbs. Younger Sirius simply nodded and retorted with a sharp, "Yes, I am," before sneering at his friend.

"James! Does it seriously matter that Lucius is from a dark family? Heck, I'm from a dark family, yet I don't see you throwing a fit," he remarked, looking down at his nails with a disinterested expression. He had practiced this look after seeing Lucius do it millions of times. It made him feel closer to the blond.

"Sirius, do you hear yourself right now? This is Malfoy we're talking about! How could you love someone like him?!" James asked, pointedly ignoring the last part of Sirius's statement.

Finally becoming fed up, younger Sirius gathered his stuff and just walked away. Though as soon as he was about to reach the door, he turned back and snarled out, "I love him. All of him. Even the parts that belong to the darkness," before sauntering out in a truly Malfoy-like fashion.

Darkness enclosed the edges of the image and slowly made its way up until the picture was no more. After a moment of darkness, a new image showed up, and Sirius gasped in shock.

In this one, his younger self appeared slightly older and was nursing a goblet of whiskey in his hand. The blonde was nowhere in sight, and Sirius's stormy gray eyes were murderous as they continually flickered around the room. Seemingly not finding what he was looking for, younger Sirius abruptly threw the goblet he was nursing at the wall.

A loud growl of anger ripped itself from his throat, and his shoulders began to shake in rage.

"How dare he?!" he asked, his voice so guttural and filled with rage that it sent bolts of fear through the older Sirius's body as he gazed upon his younger form in terror.

"AFTER ALL THE SHIT I'VE PUT UP WITH?!" Yet again, a goblet sailed through the air and smashed against the wall, yet that didn't seem to satisfy the younger Sirius's thirst for violence because the boy picked up the whole bottle of whiskey and threw it with all his might, watching and smiling menacingly when the object connected with a loud bang.

A slightly manic look filled his eyes as he felt tears burn in them.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON ME!" Yet again, another goblet sailed through the air and when he finally ran out, Sirius picked up anything he could get his hands on and threw them out of pure rage.

After what felt like years, Sirius finally collapsed onto the floor and fisted his eyes with his hands as he tried to stop the tears that continued to flow.

"Why…?" He whispered brokenly. He couldn't understand. How could Lucius give him up so easily?

"I thought you loved me…" As soon as the worlds were out of his mouth, violent sobs wracked his frame, and Sirius sobbed in pure grief.

After a sob that was heart wrenchingly sad sounded, the image finally faded away to reveal a new one.

Here Lucius and Sirius fought back to back. Each one protected the other, and the combination was deadly as they killed all those who got in their way. One by one, their enemies fell until finally the battle ground was quiet.

Looking at the floor, Sirius mumbled, "Why didn't you just tell me?" Just like that wretched night, Sirius's voice sounded broken, and Lucius flinched at the tone of it. Turning around, he twisted Sirius to look right at him. Lifting the younger's chin, Lucius looked into grey eyes.

"They would have hurt you. I won't ever let you get hurt if I can help it," Lucius promised. Grey met grey and Sirius could feel his body begin to shake in grief. Reaching up and fisting Lucius's robes, Sirius pulled Lucius forward until the blond was mere inches from his face.

"If you ever lie to me like that again, I will kill you," he growled. Sirius honestly didn't know if he'd be able to handle the overwhelming pain that he did today again.

Looking fiercely into gray eyes, Sirius waited until Lucius nodded before he brought the blond into a tight hug.

Resting his head on the blond's shoulder, he whispered, "I missed you, Luce."

Wrapping his arms around Sirius's waist, Lucius gently whispered back, "I missed you too, love."

Standing amid the corpses of their foes, Sirius and Lucius simply held each other tightly as they relished in the euphoric feeling being together brought them.

Never again would they forsake each other.

With that being the final image, the darkness slowly buried the light once more, and Sirius felt weightless yet again.

"What you have just witnessed, my child, was your life. You do not exist anymore and have perished from the Earth. Luckily for you, your husband was too distraught with your death and followed you. Since we acknowledged the pain and hardship that you two have endured, we, the Fates, hereby decree that you two may be reborn again. However, should you ever wish to achieve real happiness, you must find each other once more. But you must know that what comes with a gift from the Fates is some kind of curse or restriction in order to maintain balance. You shall be put on two separate sides of the Earth and shall have no knowledge of who the other is. It is your job to break through the barrier we shall put in your memories and find the other before it's too late. As we have decreed it, it shall be!" three feminine voices said, and as the very last word was spoken, a bright light suddenly overtook the darkness until Sirius felt an unimaginable pain fill his soul.

An eternity seemed to go by before finally, grey eyes opened once more. A loud cry pierced the silence, and two adults opened their eyes in misery as they rose to attend to their crying child.

* * *

 _"_ _Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."_

~First Law of Equivalent Exchange (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * *

Prompts:

Ultimate Chocolate Card Frog: (Gold) Lucius Malfoy Challenge. Write about Lucius Malfoy.

Gringotts: 82. "When I win your heart- and I will win it- it won't be because of any trickery. It will because you want me." ~Hook from Once Upon a Time, 122. "Are you insane?/ "Yes, I am." ~Emma and Mr. Gold from Once Upon a Time, 71. "I love him. All of him. Even the parts that belong to the darkness." ~Belle from Once Upon a Time. Descriptors: Instead of Said: 10. Growled, 8. Whispered, 27. Sobbed, 11. Promised, 8. Mumbled, 14. Asked, 16. Snarled, 9. Remarked, 3. Finished, 6. Began. Character Pairing Prompt: Lucius/Sirius

Quidditch League (Finals 1) - Pairing Diversity. My chosen pairing: Lucius/Sirius. Team: Wimbourne Wasps. Position: Keeper

Minefield Challenge - (Word) Practice


End file.
